


Pact with a Daemon

by Xemtlenc



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Girl Meets World, Hannah Montana - Fandom, Jessie - Fandom, Shake It Up, Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Adultery - Cheating, Alex-centric, Brother/Sister Incest Mention, Cuckold!Mason, Cuckquean!Alex heals from her Blockage to Sex and takes Revenge on her Husband Mason, Cum Addiction, Daemon(s)/Human(s) Relationship, Discovery of Sapphism, Eggpreg, Eggs Incubation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Groping, Human Incubator, Impregnation & Birth, Light Furry, Light Vore, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Original Male/Female Daemon Character(s), Other, Partner Swapping, Personal thoughts, Questioning of her Sexuality, Rimming, Smut - Easter Day and/or April Fools' Day, Some Daemons look like Children but They are very Old Adults, Supernatural Creatures - Daemons, Tribadism, Underage (only the daemons), WOWP Universe (Mainly), addicted to sex, couple problems, hybridization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: Alex has a blocking problem when it comes to sex and she comes to seek advice from her big brother. Justin tells her a center in the Daemons' Dimension newly reopened that will solve her problem. But such a request requires some requirements. FuturFic, there are mentions of incest and hardcore scenes, at your own risk.





	Pact with a Daemon

**Author's Note:**

> So I do not know how Easter (or other common holidays) works in other continents, there are offsets of days so I post it when it goes home: April 1. Happy reading and good Easter when it will happen to you!
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I translate literally, so be indulgent, please.

**PS: Sorry for the delay of the publication of the story but I had a dirty story with my neighbor who provided me the wifi connection. She cut me the food without warning so it was a horrible week without internet, try to forgive me because it was really not my fault.**

* * *

 

**Pact with a Daemon**

**Greyback Household, Chicago (IL)**   
**March 28, 2018 - 10:34 pm**

"We're not going to waste time. Right in the ass!" the man of about fifty years and still in shape declares a solemn tone.

"Oh no darling, not that" the young woman wearing the hijab declares, simulating the fear.

"I said in the ass! Shows your ass, yes like that."

The old man spits in his hand to lubricate his cock before pointing at the entrance to the anus of the Arab woman, installed on all fours on the beach towel hole, a little cum slips wet lips of her vulva. He places himself above her arched ass, his feet in front of her knees, and pushes his cock inside the unfaithful woman, sodomized by the stick of flesh.

"It's good your ass. Oh fuck, it slips well ... It's much better than fasting and prayer, right my sow!"

"Yes! Take me well, honey ... I like that ... HAN."

"Do you like that, have it in your ass, right?" he said, taking her hair by the veil on her head with force, to push her face into the cushions.

"Yes I like that! Babe ... I love everything you do to me ..." her voice half smothered in the cotton bags.

The actors of the television did their work, a bad acting for a bad simulation of an act supposed to bring pleasure and satisfaction. The housewife, wearing an open denim shirt a little torn everywhere with a white silk bra down to release her chest and a small black lace skirt, thought it would be a good idea to watch an adult movie that would help her solve her problem. But there is nothing, it is precisely **THE** problem.

Alexandra Margarita Greyback (formerly Russo), or rather Alex, had a problem in recent years. Since she has met puberty, her libido has gradually increased and she has always known how to lower this tension alone, Alex thought it may be a cause due to her wizard condition but she never really interested to know the answer.

Then she knew the boys, she had not done anything serious with them even if she wanted, she wanted to reserve herself for a man she trusts. She finally met Mason Greyback, her future husband, and she knew he was the good one but it was not her first time. This merit goes to her older brother, it was a mistake but she never regretted this forbidden pleasure. They copulated like bunnies with Mason, she never missed a round and they were happy that way, the pleasure of the flesh.

And by dint of making love like beasts come complications. The pregnancy is not as great as she could hear, it completely stopped her in her sexual drive. Even for a wizard, carrying a werewolf's children is a challenge and they have completely turned her hormones upside down. To give birth of a werewolf is one thing, but being of beings who can give birth to many and work that can begin without warning, Alex had to give birth to their quadruplet in a luxury department store.

The young wizard remembers the ordeal, she crushed her friend's hand because of the pain. Even his young husband suffered from her rudeness.

"MASON YOU IDIOT! I'm whelping OUR CHILDREN!!!!!" she screamed as her children came one after the other, for hours at the sight of any pervert who wanted to see her private parts.

Finally, everything is fine that ends well on this side. The children are in perfect health and are the joy of their father, if only their mother did not feel that she had lost something, felt an unknown emptiness in her. Alex did not know what happened to her until she had pushed her husband away for the first time ... as well as the dozens of others.

Physical blockage, she has not done anything for years. Even magic can not help her, it's a psychological problem and by using magic in this area, it may have side effects like getting her evil double in Italy.

This upset their couple and being a werewolf, Mason began to go elsewhere to get what he can not have at home, to meet other women to get his wet cock. It upset her, she was furious but she felt guilty as the problem came from her, so Alex closed her eyes when her husband cheated on her.

She felt obligated to watch when Mason brought girls back home, she thought that watching them make love could boost her up and make her want to participate, or rather break the faces of these whores, but Alex felt especially betrayed and hurt to be humiliated in this way. See on the couch a younger girl get on her husband's dick by looking viciously sending hier a ghost kiss of the hand, while Alex was on the chair, it was bad.

So Alex was there, watching a bad porn movie all alone at home, while her children are at their paternal grandparent and Mason has surely gone to fuck another hooker (she no longer knows as the communication is a little broken in their relationship), and she is bored hard.

Alex turns off the high-definition plasma screen and decides to call Harper, she's always good advises at any time of day, even at 11pm.

Nothing, she did not pick up. Thinking about it, it's been weeks since she has heard of her. Alex will call her other friends or family as her mother or Juliet but they are not as indulgent as her best friend/heart sister. The housewife finally decides to call the person who has always helped her, despite their special relationship, her big brother Justin. She tries once, then five times but he does not pick up.

She sighs, wondering what a geek like him would do at such an hour other than watching netflix or playing with his figurine collection.

After teleporting, after putting on more decent clothes, Alex arrived in Justin's living room in New York. He stayed in his hometown at Waverly Place unlike her.

"Ambient music ..." she speaks aloud, analyzing the room then she sniffs a pleasant scent "scented candle, barely lighted room. Yep, my brother will get ugly tonight."

Knowing that her elder brother is a traditional, she only has to walk to the bedroom and surprise him masturbating, she could take a picture as a way to blackmail him as in the good old days. These little tics between them miss her.

Alex opens the door ajar and is about to scream to stop playing with his right hand but she could not say anything to the scene before his eyes.

Justin Russo, king of geeks and high-level wizard like there is more, does not masturbate but he is in action with a girl ... not just a girl but they are two girls. He positioned himself with his legs crossed, his feet under his buttocks and at the edge of the bed, and he moved his hips to the girl on the back in front of him with her thighs apart. The other girl, a long haired redhead, is on her knees and leaning forward, Alex can not see over her brother but she thinks that given the position of the redhead, she must suckle the girl penetrate by her nerdy brother.

If it was not already weird enough, Alex sees in a corner of the room a man tied to the wall by a half dozen centimeters of chain connected to his collar, a blindfold blinding him, a ball gag to prevent him to talk, bondage cuffs that hinders him by his ankles and wrists to the thighs, and a chastity belt to prevent any erection. In what kind of kinky activity did her brother get started himself? It's almost scary as Alex feels a sense of lost excitement, but that emotion is gone as fast as he came.

She remembers her kinky past, where she wanted to taste the sex thing without dipping herself, just using another person's body. She took control of her school enemy Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth, Alex used an astral projection spell and took control of her body. It was like having sex without using one's own body.

Alex was surprised that Gigi had a real romantic relationship with a guy, but she did not take it into account, she had no qualms about using her. So she submitted her boyfriend with an obedience spell and they went to see an ex of Alex with a good slutty outfit. She did sucked Gigi's boyfriend (a big tattooed guy and put him on a chastity cage) to her ex, Dean Moriarty, and encouraged him by holding his head to start the blowjob.

"Why yes, stupid. It's too late to say « _sorry_ »" Alex tells Gigi's voice to her boyfriend whose name she does not know. "But you can taste my pussy off my new boyfriend's cock if you'd like. Actually ... I insist!"

She does not believe that their couple is in a bad situation, but she wanted to make pay to Gigi the past humiliations. Unfortunately, the karma was not happy with her decision, as she found herself in a similar situation, even if it was only a dream. In the nightmare, Gigi was riding Mason and she brought Alex's face to her crotch after he came inside.

Yeah, that's enough with the memories!

So, although she has already slept with Justin, Alex feels weird to spy on his back, she knock on the door to attract the attention of the trio. Justin turned around and greeted his sister with a wave of his hand, while continuing to push his cock into the womb of the woman still out of Alex's field of vision.

"Hey, hello Lexi" the redhead declares with a smile as she leans back to meet the young woman in a hug. "It was a while."

The redhead is named Jessie Prescott, a girl from the countryside coming to live her dreams at the big apple. Over time, she became a babysitter for Alex's kids and they became friends. Jessie is wearing a white baby doll lingerie roll up at the waist, a pair of pink pumps and a pink necklace with hearts and SWEET letters between each heart.

"Hey girl-friend, you have been rare lately, we'll have to go out to the club one night" the woman's female voice says, Alex feels like she's looking at herself in a mirror as soon as Jessie breaks the hug.

They really look like twin sisters. Her doppelgänger is Mikayla Skeech, a successful actress-model and pop singer, and really Alex's look-alike if not for her short hair dyed in blue with dark purple tips. She is wearing a fishnet shrug short sleeve under her shoulders, with a neckband and a black bow tie, a pink bra with her breasts pulled out, her cage-back lacy pink panties shot the side to leave her vulva bare, black stockings and a pair of leopard-colored babies at the feet.

"Yes we should have a drink one night but can I talk to my brother now? Sorry to bother you but it's, um, complicated?" Alex said uncomfortably, trying not to look at their naked state.

"Come on bitch, let your husband cuckold be useful and wash Justin's sperm out of our holes with his tongue" Jessie jokes after slapping the bouncing ass of the bluenette.

Mikayla laughs too and unties the chain of Dustin's (Mikayla's husband's) neck and takes him to four legs out of the room. Alex shakes her head and refuses to know more about their strange way, she turns her eyes instead to her brother who put on sweatpants and an open shirt.

"So Alex, tell me why did you just bother me?" Justin says crossing his arms, he seems happy to see her but he is also annoyed to be cut in full pleasure.

It's been three years that Justin Russo is separated with Juliet Van Heusen, his ex-girlfriend vampire. He was struggling to find a girlfriend with his Wiz Tech headmaster-wizard job with all those incompetent people who could not do a simple job. It may seem odd, especially for his sister, that he has sex with a woman who looks exactly like her. But that's part of his urges, those who want to enslave his little sister and own her as his sexdoll, so he's satisfied with a lookalike and tries to forget Alex.

"I still have my blockage and I can not do it alone" she explains everything in detail, knowing that her brother will not be able to judge her for natural things "and I do not know how to solve this problem. my couple and I'm tired of always feeling like shit."

Justin thought for a moment, thinking of a new friend he had made on a case in the wizard world.

"I see, I know a place where he could help you, it belongs to the magic world but it is on Earth."

He gives her a flyer where there is written « _ **Pandora's Cure**_ ». Alex panics a little while reading the details and she looks at her brother.

"But it belongs to the daemons! It is, it can not be good ..." she murmurs, protecting her belly as if reading this paper could possibly hurt her.

Justin sighs as his sister is prejudiced, it's crazy how people like to speak ill of others when they can not be there to defend themselves. Daemons are a special magical race, even for Wizards, they have their own magical energy and do not depend on a magical generator like Wizards. Contrary to their name, they are not demons strictly speaking in the religions, only their physics or their appearance (different for each of the daemons) makes them pass for demonic beings.

After a 200-year ban by the Wizards Council following an incident involving wizards, humans and demons, they were barred from access. Their ban was lifted two years ago, where they were able to return to their business even though it is difficult with the constant evolution of humans to adapt to most demons. Hardly a hundred live on Earth.

The way of life of the demons is very ... luxurious, it is the sexual energy which feeds their power, which forces them to always be active or to have large reserves of energy, otherwise they become statues. We can not take two steps in their dimension without falling on people who copulate.

"They are not monsters, you should consult my documents on them, you can change your mind."

"How can they help me on what we can not do?"

"Let's say their 'cure' is exactly what you need" Justin answers mysteriously, before pulling out his wizard's wand. "You can go now, I'll take you back to your apartment."

"Wait, I'd like to know why you have sex with my lookali-" Alex does not have time to finish her sentence that her brother zapped her with a teleportation spell.

Sometimes it's better not to know. Too complicated!

* * *

 

**In the center of Pandora's Cure, above Montreal (Canada)**   
**March 30, 2018 - 9:12 am**

Almost two days have passed to make the decision.

Alex thought she was out of choice, not to mention that her husband did not seem to have time to help her, so she decided to follow her brother's advice. She arrived in front of the whole of a modern building complex in the shape of «ôÜô» with a big red tower in the center of «Ü». She enters the entrance of the main building, where the gigantic room is almost empty.

At the reception desk, Alex sees a young woman with crimson red skin in a rather attractive stewardesses uniform, composed of a kind of aubergine-colored bodysuit with yellow edges, a plunging view of her big chest thanks to this teardrop neckline and badge on the left chest of the garment ( _lingerie?_ ). The outfit is accompanied by a small hat with the colors of the company, but she can not see the bottom of the uniform. The wizard is not going to understand why this uniform for a receptionist.

The receptionist notices her and smiles at Alex, her pink eyes sparkling with excitement as she discovers a new client.

"Welcome to PC, the center that relaxes you and solves all your problems! Our care is at your disposal!"

Alex feels intimidated by this woman- this daemon she recognizes in her obvious physiology. A succubus, a tempting and luxurious creature with red skin, a being who consumes you with the most beautiful possible death: make love. But as her brother told her not to trust appearances, she will try not to pass judgment.

"Hello, I'm Alex Greyback and my brother Justin advised me to come see you for my « _blocking_ », if you know what I mean."

The succubus quickly assesses the potential client's gaze, taking not really account of her agitation that she puts on the account of her shyness, preferring to devour her of look. Alex wears a long-sleeved yellow-striped green sweater, with a small horizontal oval-shaped neckline, denim shorts with a belt to wear as an accessory, black pantyhose with little crosses and a pair of boots. Her future client has luscious shapes on the hips and buttocks, a little fat belly, her cheeks slightly swollen.

She sniffs silently with her ultra-developed sense of smell to feel that she is a young mother, her hormones are riddled and she no longer feels confident about her body.

Wait, she said Justin, but then ...

"Are you the little sister of Justin Russo?" Alex nods, grunting slightly as it reminds her the time people compare her to her brother at school time. "Your brother has told us about your little self-confidence problem, our boss will welcome you right now if you wish."

"Okay but I do not have any worries with my self-confidence ..." Alex stops looking as the receptionist gets up and goes to meet her, noting her lack of fabric under the belt.

"It's up to us to evaluate your problem" the succubus laughs, before showing her the tower behind her as seen through the window "please, please follow me and call me Aerys Eroth."

The wizard then walks behind Aerys and another receptionist arrives to take the place of succubus. Alex can not get her eyes out of her bounced red buttocks, her main garment being in fact a guêpière attached to aubergine color stockings with yellow lace trims and buttocks in the open, leaving her long tail fine ending with the head of a phallus (always red) and her feet replaced by big hooves of a horse, as partially to respect the normal physiology of the succubi.

Arrive in front of the lift of the tower, which Aerys pressed to call it but already being at the top, they must wait for it to go down. Feeling her gaze towards her tempting body, Aerys explains to Alex that daemons' outfit is part of their lifestyle, the only clothes they wear are above the belt, they wear nothing down to not lose of time as they frequently have sex. Their community operates hierarchically, the higher-ranking daemons can wear clothes below the belt to show their hard-won rank, it's like exposing expensive jewelry on one's body to humans.

The different ranks ones are as follows: the lower ranks ( **from level 10 to 32**) which are mainly textbooks, the intermediate ranks ( **level 4 to 9**) who can have positions of responsibility but answer to the higher ranks ( **level 1 to 3**) . They are divided into several noble families whose last name corresponds to a color.

There are also rank **0** daemons but they are no longer considered daemons, more like prisoners because of heinous crime.

While the receptionist talks to her about what they are doing in the center, other people are installed next for take the lift. Alex takes a look, trying not to dwell on their " _outfit_ ". A man in his twenties with a blue beard and shaved hair, wearing a beige trench coat looks at his watch on his wrist and the other hand holding a briefcase. His lower part is bare, and has three pelvis and four muscular legs with four buttocks bounced, and of course a penis/balls in each crotch.

Another daemon, a female this time, has a pelvis and a pair of legs but it is the upper part that is different: she has, or rather they have, two heads and four arms (they are divided by having two trunks for one pelvis). The one with blond hair wearing jean top listens to music through her headphones, while the other with brown hair wears a grey tube top with black bands under a pink jacket seems annoyed at her " _sister_ "? To their right (from Alex and Aerys) is another woman daemon carrying an orange Yem leaving her bare back with her lower part, consisting of a plant she does not know ( **Author: Cephalotus Follicularis** ) and the base being six sprawling roots to allow her to move.

Her guide gives some explanations to her curious eyes: the first being an Aacron (lower rank daemon), the second is called Gemini (lower rank daemon too) and the last is an Alrone, a intermediate rank flower daemon that works in the center as an osteopath.

The ding of the elevator is finally heard and the doors open, the interior making at least 20m² is richly decorated and Alex blush while looking at the people inside.

A large female daemon of 3m high with pink skin with concentric circle-like tasks, symmetrically arranged on her body, her face has neither nose nor mouth but has cavities alongside the cheeks that serve as nostrils, she easily takes up much of the height of the elevator. Although her dimensions are already impressive, her intimate parts are equally impressive. Both breasts are as big as the body of Alex and are split in the horizontal half like a mouth with big lips, the wizard see these languages out of the lips to lick their lips. If it was not enough, her crotch is also split up to the belly like a mouth, Alex can see a pair of feet out of the mouth and shrugging slightly.

The imposing creature (with the human inside her belly) exits the elevator and heads outward, relieving Alex from her terrifying appearance. Going inside (with the other daemons), Aerys explains that the big creature is a Uugre, a specialized demon cleaner to wash the epidermis of sweat/mucus, different bacteria and regenerate the dead skin. They are also allowed to wear no clothes as this annoys them more than anything else.

She also answers Alex's question that daemons use magic to pass for humans in the sight of other humans.

After several stops, they arrive at an intermediate floor to take a private elevator that leads to the personal office of the boss of the center, the room is a large corridor with several doors, which are private apartments to different employees or to privileged customers.

"Aerys! Nice to see you my hen. Why do not you answer my messages?"

Alex and Aerys turn to the charming voice of the newcomer. He is a handsome young daemon of 2m with blue skin, wearing a large white fur coat with small black spots and black hair with white front-right part, long red latex gloves and black latex boots, has an androgynous look (but his crotch indicates that it is a male) and has leashes on one of his hands, leashes that are connected at the necklaces of the human couple naked at his feet. His particular sign is his three amber eyes.

The housewife wizard frowns, he reminds her of the wicked Cruella de Vil with her arrogant smile, she will wary of this stranger.

"I work Melinda, I do not have time to grant you."

"And who is your charming friend?" Melinda (his name) licks his lips without hiding by devouring of eyes of Alex's body. "Would you like to become my pet, I will make you happy my sweet."

"She's not here for your perverse eyes, you dumbass!" Aerys takes the wizard by the hand and guides her to the private elevator. She passes her hand over the scanner to activate it and goes inside, and turns to Alex once out of reach of arrogant daemon. "This charming male is an Omi, one of my ex but it was a mistake. They are seducers adoring to enslave people, humans or daemons. Melinda does not hesitate to charm anyone with a nice body to make his slave."

Aerys explains to her on the contracts of daemons called « _ **Pact**_ », the humans (and the wizars too as they are humans with magical powers) signing such a pact become slaves forever, serving mainly as a piece of furniture or a sexual fucktoy for its owner. By cons, humans signing a "work pact" have a better life than slaves, but they sometimes serve as sexual partners to daemons according to the terms of the contract.

"Oh, and do not forget that it's dangerous for you humans, to make love with a daemon. Our different fluids, like saliva and sperm, contain excitants and drugs that can make you quickly addicted. Some wizards are resistant but they are rare and it is a question of will."

"Why are you so nice to me? It's not in your interest to say nothing to me?" Alex crosies her arms under her chest, suspicious of the succubus talking too much.

"You're Justin's sister, that's the only reason you're not on your knees licking my pussy" Aerys chuckles stroking Alex's leg with the glans of the phallus at the end of her tail, giving a slight shiver of anguish and 'excitement?' to the young wizard wanting her problems solved.

The audible ding of the elevator tells them that they have finally arrived at their destination.

The doors open to let Alex discover the huge desk of the owner of the PC center. A room that is much bigger than the dimensions outside the tower, but since daemons are magical creatures, it is not surprising that they are diverting the laws of physics for their needs.

On large holographic screens on the wall of the front door, there are different animated images on several people. A pair of girls connected by chains around their necks each suck their turn the cock of their " _master_ ", a stream of cum on their faces. Another girl with red hair (Alex finds that she has a resemblance to Ariel of The Little Mermaid) is placed on the stomach on a table and fucked by an Omi. On two side-by-side screens are two girls in a playboy bunny, one dancing crouched with a rabbit butt plug in her rectum and the other sucking the penis of a male daemon of unknown type. On the last screen, two young women make love with one above and wearing an open red & black plaid shirt, a white bow tie collar and black bunny ears, a birthday cake to next to them.

The results of the slavery of humans by the demons, they all seem to enjoy serving as sperm bin of their master daemon, having no desire to struggle from their dumpcum role docile and helpful.

"Sir Gray, here's Alex Greyback" Aerys catches the attention of her boss sitting on a corner of his massive silver desk, talking on his phone.

Her boss, a beautiful ... a pretty little teenager of thirteen years in a suit and tie blue & black turns his attention to the two women. He does not really seem so impressive by his small size, Alex has to overtake him by one head, but he has physical differences that makes him a daemon. His big black rabbit ears with dark blue inside, his six-fingered hands and two-inched opposite, and his feet like those of hares. What kind of Daemon as small can be at such a height in the hierarchy of Daemons?

She has her answer as she looks at the golden plate on the desk.

Dagon Gray

**•••**

"Then you suffer from depression ..." Damon declares after hearing the story of the wizard, strumming on the screen of his holographic computer to scroll through the information requested, to advance on his work in parallel.

"No no, I'm not depressed, I'm fine and-"

"You lost sex taste just after giving birth, you push your husband every time he wants to touch you" the young daemon interrupts by analyzing her situation, he did not really have time to take care of her case as he has his own problem. "You still love sex, but you do not feel like it anymore, as when you humans say that appetite comes with eating."

He looks up at the young woman and details her in depth. Pretty, always in the beautiful age, an wizard without any particular gift. He looks again at the screen of his holographic computer and looks for information about her on the wizards' magical computer network. Formerly Alex Russo, an famous wizard for solving (and also provoking) important problems, the wizard of the family. Ohh, it's interesting. She defeated (with her brothers) the angels of darkness, triumphant of trials of the stone of dreams and other trials that made her famous. Maybe Justin's little sister would be useful to his project, it's been centuries since their banishment but it would deserve a try. It's been a while since Damon would like to own an wizard female.

"I will be able to solve your problem but there is a price to pay, do you know anything about the pacts?"

"Your receptionist told me about it, yes" Alex said pointing to the red succubus.

"Well, but she's my secretary and-" Damon looks at Aerys frowning "why are you doing my sister's job?"

"Zoe asked me to help her fix her computer but she ran away once I checked the screen" Aerys bowed feeling sorry for being played by his sister. "I left one of my clones for the reception."

"Arr! But whatever, it does not matter."

Damon snaps his fingers and a contract tied in about twenty pages (with very small writing) appears on Alex's lap. He advises her to read carefully before signing the « _pact of exchange_ », a derivative of a labor pact where the two parties render each other a service.

Alex signed the contract after a dozen minutes, he gave her some explanations on paragraphs she did not understand, and Damon waved Aerys to register the contract at the validation room. The succubus obeys while the daemon and the wizard are waiting for her return because Damon said they will do nothing until the formalities completed.

As it will take some time, Alex asks him questions about the history of Daemons, Damon tells her then some anecdotes. Like Wizards, they were human at the time of Atlantis, where the Wizards gained their magical power through science, the Daemons were illustrated by having developed their magic through biology.

Deamons & Wizards are in some ways distant cousins, except that the biology of daemons has evolved so that their stomachs automatically convert food into magical energy. Their intestines also changed so that they no longer needed to pee/defecate, instead they became sexual organs to collect sexual energy and _other things_.

He also tells her his story, he is the bastard son of the Easter Bunny and a noble Ivy, hence his weak appearance even if he is very powerful. But because of a genetic error between the normal incompatibility between these two types of daemon, Damon still looks like a 13-year-old when he is actually 343 years old.

"What kind of daemon would want to breed with a rabbit?" the wizard housewife asks naively, making her host laugh.

"Do not worry, the Easter Bunny is originally a Wererabbit (kind of cross between a rabbit and a succubus), a level 5 daemon. The Easter goal was to provide chocolate eggs to spike for taming the human females to fecundate them. The Daemons abandoned this method as another breeding method was found."

"To fecundate human females?" Alex looks at him suspiciously.

Damon was going to answer but his secretary Aerys came back with the copy of approval and a badge with the name of Alex Greyback. The daemon gives the badge to Alex, which will allow him to visit authorized access to the PC center.

"We'll talk later but Aerys will show you around the center for now. Your first treat will start tomorrow at 8am, have fun!"

Alex gets up to follow the succubus, one arm crossed over her chest to hold the other, and throws a derneir look at the daemon that gives her a last enigmatic smile.

* * *

 

**At the PC pool, in the right building in the shape of «ô» from Complex of Pandora's Cure**   
**March 28, 2018 - Three weeks later**

"Oooh yeees" Alex mumbles, feeling the sense of pleasure running down her body through the raspy tongue of her morning partner.

"Do you like my darling, do you like my tongue to give you pleasure?" her partner, a red-haired woman by the name of Sonny Munroe asks by pushing her long tongue inside the slot of her vulva by caressing her long scaly tail along her former legs.

"Aaaahh yessss, do not stop pease, I'm almost ..." the wizard beats her fin between the legs of the redhead.

It was always strange, not that her partner was a woman even though she never considered doing anything physical with, but having a fin instead of legs. She bathed in a pool filled with magical water that changes your appearance, this pool (one of the fortnight in the complex) alters the body to make it look like a mermaid.

Her body has changed but she stays herself: her legs turned into a mermaid's tail ending in a caudal fin (but she kept her genitals in the crotch even though her legs are stuck), a dorsal fin on the back, other fins at the hips and elbows. Her skin turned pale green to the arms/fins/tail, while the rest of her body remained the same, these changes just touched the parts of her body that were soaking in the water.

Alex-mermaid is now on all fours (for a mermaid), her buttocks in the air and her head rest on her arms crossed on the ground. She takes full advantage of the cunnilingus skills of Sonny, a human (having signed a pact similar to Alex for a different problem) having bathed in a pool of water altering her body in part centaur.

Temporary hybridization is one of the practices for healing one's mental blockage. About twenty days ago, the psychologist specialized in this field in the center of the name Marcus Josiajh, who is a black daemon of type Mearse (a kind of centaur but with a single pair of legs), diagnosed her problem but the wizard had to do violence to not look at his imposing horse phallus must fall well at his knees and having the shape of a child's arm. His solution is to strike evil with evil, Alex will have to follow his treatment several times a day under the supervision of a _Guardian_. Alex was anxious at first, she received sedatives to calm her and stimulants to increase her excitement.

At the beginning of her healing, Alex followed her guardian Selina Magnokk, an Ivy daemon wearing a white tank top where he wrote in black "EAT PUSSY IT'S VEGAN" and sharing her genes with the plants. She is a beautiful woman with purple hair and pale green skin, the ivies covering her skin here and there mainly the trunk, arms and edges of the face, large pink petals grows from the top of her thighs, her elbows and behind her ears. Selina guided her to a room where the activity of the day was soft, for a Daemon of course.

A beautiful Mearse sits on a beanbag in the middle of the room, with two young women whom Alex recognizes as Bailey Pickett & London Tipton, two girls whom she befriended during a cruise. Bailey strives to lick the big purple glans while London takes care of his rectum, which is position with the ass at the edge of the seat and knees lifted & spread, London takes long breaths from the stinking anus of the daemon-horse, the smell exciting her pussy to the point that she is dripping on the floor.

Selina invites her to participate in the natural activity but Alex was scared, remembering Aerys warnings about humans' dependence on daemon fluids. Her guardian tells her that the pills administered to Alex help her stay in control for a few hours in total and she still has time.

Alex did not participate in the threesome, which ended in a bestial orgy where the two females were filled to the brim, their stomach deformed by the surplus sperm ejected.

The second activity on the first day was a voyeuristic session, Alex watching people make love without their knowledge, the gameconsists to not to get caught or Alex would have a pledge. In the play area, Alex had hidden behind a tree where she spied (Selina being at her side but was invisible with a spell) various couples, and Alex recognized several girls.

Gigi Hollingsworth leaning against a wall with her older brother's Gothic ex-girlfriend, Miranda Hampson, are taken as bitches by two big and strong mearses, pounding their vaginas as they claim them shouting loudly. Their stupid expression tells Alex that they fell in love with the daemons.

Two other women, younger in their early twenties, are squatting over their male partners, dancing hips on their big sticks of flesh with the muscles of their rectum to extract their juice to baby. They wear a cheerleader outfit, pink/white for the right and black/white for those on the left.

The last is worn by a Futa-type daemon, a seemingly human female with the black-tribal tattooed back skin (others are above her big boobs, another around her navel and the last one over her pubic area to her genitals) but with a pair of gigantic penis with a big bag of four balls. The futa is over 2m tall, wearing a metal neck/wrist at necklace/wristbands, piercings at nipple/lips of her mouth and black stockings, her blue hair worn as an Iroquois crest. She carries the young woman grabbing her buttocks with her big hands, the female having wrapped her legs around her waist, and uses her simply as a masturbator for her two cocks in her vagina and anus. Alex feels bad for them, serving as a reservoir at sperm by these monsters.

Strangely, the young wizard would like to be in their place, she did not realize having her hand in her panties to caress herself.

Unfortunately for her, she was spotted by the tall woman at the crest and she waved her to come. Once near, the futa removes one of her phallus, leaving an anus wide enough to enter a fist without difficulty, to present it to Alex for that she cleans it. As much as Alex was very tempted, knowing that he just came out of the foundation of a girl repulse her.

Selina becomes visible again and sighs of disappointment at the refusal of her protected, she reminds her of the pledge but Alex shakes her head categorically. The futa, which Selina introduced to her by the name of Taylor P'nacktch, accepts her refusal but tells Alex that she owes her in the future. They make a verbal pact and a magic seal appears on the back of Alex's hand, sealing the promise.

Her guardian guides her to the next room, telling her that the humans are Cecilia "CeCe" Jones and Raquel "Rocky" Blue for the girls disguised as cheerleader, and the one fucked by Taylor is Riley Matthews, all three having signed a pact against a university scholarship but they never left the center. The pact lasting one year while they have been there for three years.

"Why are so many people in this center?" Alex asks Selina, who answers her directly. "This center is not closed for humans, they report more than the wizards."

They walk to the Park for Mearses and temporary human-centaur hybrids. Alex sees a ~~race of horses~~  race of centaurs where the three really run very quickly and the peculiarity of a normal race is the girl tied under the belly of each centaur by a rope linking them by the arms to the bust and feet to knees of hind legs.

Alex was pleasantly surprised to see Aerys to do roller with a girl she recognized as Juliet Van Heusen, Justin's ex lover.

"Hi Alex, what a nice surprise to see you here" Juliet greets her with a hug, which the wizard responds awkwardly because of the lack of clothing of the blonde vampire.

Just like the succubus, who just wears a black bandeau that just covers her chest, Juliet went into the fashion of the daemons by wearing a white blue crop top with a gold necklace of a triangle as a pendant. Juliet allowed herself to put her hands on Alex's buttocks to grab them and the wizard backs away from the brave movement of the vampire.

"Come on, it's ok Alex, it's normal here" the blonde laughs at Alex's surprising shyness, a shyness she did not know about her.

"I'm not at this level, and I have a little trouble with touch of people since ... birth" Alex looks everywhere except the blonde.

She has never been a timid nature, but since the birth of the quadruplet, Alex has a hard time "showing" her body and using it as in the good old days.

They leave after a quick discussion to take news on the other, whose wizard of Russo family tried not to see the touching between Aerys/Juliet, where Juliet does not hesitate to stroke the vaginal slit of the succubus and Aerys to rub the cock of her tail in the crotch of the vampire, from which she did not hesitate to penetrate her by force in front of the other two girls. Alex hid her astonishment quite well, even though she was pissed at seeing them make love in front of her (and since when Juliet is interested in girls?) and excited too, she turned her head slightly to see the blonde lean forward hands on the ground and Aerys taking her from behind, using her tail like a dick.

It was too much for the first day, Alex was disgusted but slightly excited at the same time.

The following days resembled the first, with differences such as visiting the Devils' Woods, blue-skinned daemons looking like succubus with a 10-year-old child's appearance (but a perverse and mischievous personality) with little black wings dragon's at lower back/above the forehead and a black forked tail.

Alex was able to observe the customers getting lost in lust with the locals: two girls lying on top of each other getting screwed by a little devil, another devil further lying on their backs with his human partner riding his (small) cock like an amazon and another girl touching looking at both, which Selina has informed that even if their cock are less than 10 centimeters, their partner does not care as they are intoxicated by the luxurious haze of wood (and the exciting fluids produced by the Devils' skin).

Even further, to settle on a bench, are two devils who are taken in doggy style by the big cocks of the two men behind them.

"Kiss me. Let's feel good togethe- Eww. No!" one of the devils declares with pleasure covering his face, while the other with a more feminine face refuses with a grimace of disgust.

Selina informs her that daemons, especially devils or male daemons, like to be owned by male partners better equipped than them. Homosexuality is common here.

A hundred meters away where a strong smell of cum is felt, Alex sees a big orgy with a good decade of Devils around two large mature human women, mothers also where Selina says that their daughter are also in this establishment. Georgia Jones & Topenga Matthews, side by side in playboy bunny very much like DBZ's Bulma bunny outfit (Alex knows the references by her brother) except for the torn crotch to allow vaginal/anal penetrations and the strapless of the bodysuit drop under their big milky breasts.

They squat to allow small daemons to penetrate them easily, others daemons sucks their breast filled with milk while others rub on their armpits or under the nose.

Alex feels better the excitement that runs through her body, all these women do not care to be treated in this way and seem really happy to be used as toys. Some of herself would like to join them but the (new) cautious part of her conscience tells her to be careful. Alex decides to listen to this part and to go away with her guide.

In a clearing, Alex smiles when she sees a real natural act, although it is unwise. A birth from a human-centaur hybrid (the wizard recognizes the difference between the hybrids and the true centaurs of the World Wizard) supported by her male partner (the girl with the white lower part and the male in black), moans a mixture of pain/enjoyment to put a girl-centaur in a last push. Alex sees another centaur woman next door, having already given birth to her children, whose son is nursing the udders under her belly and the girl sucks her mother's breasts.

Another explanation for these births is for experiments on the natural hybridization between various species of daemons with humans, to see if after these two centuries of absence, they can discover humans with better genes for the next generations of daemons. A whim of Damon, Selina laughs that the nobles have their own eccentricity, Alex also laughs as she understands with her husband's rich in-laws.

Later at the edge of a swimming pool, Selina expresses her disapproval of Alex's negative results for her healing.

"Take off your top and bra" she orders, Alex laughs that she has no order to give her but her guardian tells her it's part of the contract.

"It should be up to me to decide, right?" the wizard frowns reproachfully.

"Unless no progress is shown" the ivy retorts, then takes a happier tone "c'mon, in topless, I do not ask you the moon."

The woman (deceived) of a noble werewolf obeys reluctantly, she puts her hands against her breasts to hide them to Selina. The Ivy removes her pink tight top with her long pink pearl necklace, to be naked and discover her closed bulb-shaped breasts, giving her a friendly smile.

"Take your hands off. Here, they are very beautiful" Alex blushed with a compliment, letting her guardian's expert hands knead them and close her eyes to this delicious massage.

With that, Alex can not see the bulbs/breasts of Selina open to get out of small mouths, the ivy is approaching the wizard so that her small mouths contact Alex's nipples and quietly sucks them. Alex moans with surprise, opening her eyes sharply and getting ready to step back but Selina embraces her in her arms

"All right, shhhh, I promise you'll feel good" Alex decides to listen to her sweet words and they lie on the deck chair opposite each other.

For the first time in years, Alex is resting, closing her eyes caring nothing but security in the arms of Selina.

The following days were more active for our young wizard, leading her on the path of depravity.

She still does not know how Selina growned her breasts with her mouths-nipples but whatever she is doing, the result is guaranteed. Alex Greyback's chest, which was a small B even after her pregnancy, is now a pretty big E. She had to buy new bras as soon as she came home for further treatment.

But in the meantime, her guardian has loaned her a swimsuit or what she calls a swimsuit. A strip of pink fabric 2 centimeters wide in V, Selina advised her to keep this swimsuit for several days, Alex found no reason to refuse as she felt so good since she sucked her tits.

Her mother Theresa taught her daughter of good values for the marriage such as loyalty, respect, forgiveness and fidelity in a couple, values that Alex took care to respect despite the multiple betrayals of her husband. Alex let all this go because of the guilt that has gnawed at her, but now she felt a new feeling watching all those people fuck like rabbits in the complex.

Revenge!

She started slowly. Alex has sent to Mason a selfie of herself in this tiny swimsuit that leaves almost nothing to the imagination, a selfie from her neck to the foot with her big extravagant tits and exposed crotch, including the band of the swimsuit enters her vaginal slit.

She sent him the photo with the following message: "Do you like what you see?"

Mason responded to his wife who was this lovely creature and she answered him with another selfie with her head in close-up, he congratulated her on her progress, but the truth is that if Alex did not put her head in the first selfie, it is that a couple of mearses were present with their big cock between her face, the mearses always present with Alex on the second selfie but at her feet, which she massed their stick of flesh with her toes.

Although Alex did not do anything meaningful with the charming males, she felt ashamed to have done so but at the same time, she would have liked to do more than just one massage with her feet.

She continued her lustful ideas with a woman she has just met the name of Sonny Munroe, which they quickly became friends. They met at the hot spring, which Alex did not know was public. Sonny asked her if she wanted her to wash her back but Alex slipped into the spring to hide most of her body up to her chin. Seeing her reaction, Sonny shows her the two women further to their left.

"See. Cool girls wash each other, wanna try it?" she says showing the two women playing with each other's bodies.

The wizard obey, they are between women, right?

Later, Alex told her about her blockage issues and her husband who has been cheating on her ever since, she cried on her shoulder while Sonny reconfers her on the bed in Alex's room.

"Do not blame yourself. Love is born and love goes away, our heart gives way to passions. You must retain only your desire to live, no doubt another love, but before you have to free your body. Feeling you woman, taking pleasure and living your sexual life end, to regain confidence" Sonny declares quietly in her ear, before taking her face together and looking into her eyes. "We will make him pay in a supreme adulterous act, to make him understand how much you have suffered that he will feel remorse for the rest of his life, believe me."

Sonny kisses her longingly, Alex did not try to struggle and burst into her arms and the incessant desire that burns in her belly.

They went topless, where Sonny devoured her neck with Alex holding her in her arms not to let her go, she moaned mouth offered hot nibbling on her skin. They are quickly found naked by passionate kiss, Sonny sliding her head between the legs of Alex who holds her to her pussy so that she works her magic on her button overexcited. Sonny then showed Alex her sex in the face, asking her to please her in turn, Alex having no experience with women, Sonny taught her what to do and the wizard obeyed without complaint. Alex would have liked to be able to please her partner as Sonny gave her, maybe next time? ... she's surprised to think about next time. They changed their position so that Alex was sitting with her back arched on her partner to expose her huge chest, which Sonny pulled out to take turns in her mouth to suck like a newborn. Squirts of milk flew when Sonny applies some force to her free nipple, the wizard is not surprised as Selina told her that she would start to reproduce milk because of her sucking. For the finale of their frolic, they ended up face to face with Sonny in a dominant position while being slightly above Alex, their legs meeting and rubbing each other to excite their vulvas at the edge of the paroxysm, and they reach Nirvana with a nice fountain of cum from Sonny, wetting the dras of the bed and Alex.

It's a great discovery of this pleasure between women, Alex would never have imagined to discover this way alone and thanks her new lover for this pleasant afternoon.

At dinner, the two women in gorgeous evening dresses (Alex in a little black dress and Sonny in a red sheath dress) quickly became an accomplice, Sonny asked her to sit on the table while she's going to take her 'dessert', which made the housewife blush. She received the [pleasant] unpleasant surprise of receiving a call from Mason, who was at the absent subscriber since the beginning of her recovery. Alex was even more excited about having her husband talk on the phone and Sonny's tongue playing with her clit, and her fingers twisting her vagina in search of orgasm.

Seeing the progress of the young wizard, Alex had the permission of officials to return to her home (under the supervision of Selina in invisible mode) to see how she reacts in her habitat, Sonny accompanying her at her request. She was enterprising with Mason, at breakfast when he asked her for milk, Alex had the audacity to release a breast and put it in his mouth, where Mason did not hesitate to suckle it despite the surprise. At the same time that he drinks, Alex did not feel as much pleasure as she thought, she was thinking of someone else sucking her breasts and it was not her man. They have made love for the rest of the morning but although Alex has never known other cocks than her husband, the wizard is deeply bored with Mason, she begins to regret returning to the house of caring for her husband and children where she took back her role of housemaid.

Sonny quickly advised her to organize a "special" evening with her husband, whose Alex understood the hint.

"But you sure you wanted that ..."

"Oh yeah, totally ❤" Alex responds, a slight thrill crossing her legs "Probably will regret it later but whatever."

After a good dinner, and having a spell to put the children to sleep until dawn, Alex completely undresses her husband and masturbates his cock to make sure he is a good vitality for the future. Sitting on the chair, she links him (unbeknownst to him) to the seat and arms of the chair so that he can not move. She gives him a sensual striptease where she undresses slowly, very slowly to make him languish, until she is in a black corset (adapted to her new chest) with pink ribbons and a pirate logo (two bones crossed under a skull), with garters linking the corset to the pair of fishnet stocking with black lace borders and an Italian panties with the same colors of the corset.

She made him suffer to dance over him without touching, slipping his cock on the edge of the explosion between her buttocks and her panties, rubbing along her slit being careful not to slip it in inadvertently.

This option ISN'T in the program.

It's when Alex takes off his panties to show her pussy wet with excitement at the sight of her pervert unfaithful husband, standing with his thighs between her legs, that Sonny makes her appearance. Alex's lover wears a blue corset-topless with the opening at the front and closed by small padlocks, with garters tied to the blue-thighed waders. Mason was surprised but all the more excited that Alex had brought a gaming partner.

He was not at the end of his surprises by discovering two big black male next behind Sonny, daemons type Minotaur (sort of cross between human and bull, the appearance of a muscular man with the ears, the horns on the sides of the head, and the lower part of a bull with a light furry) already erect as they wait this moment hide in Alex's room with Sonny who teased them.

Near the face of her husband, Alex takes this imposing beastly penis (she compared it to Mason's and laughs at the difference in size, wanting to humiliate her husband who thinks he is an alpha male) and place in her mouth, Sonny doing the same thing with the other male.

Just for him to admire what happens next, Alex leaned in front of her husband, her breasts almost to wear from his mouth, her hands on the top of the chair and her legs spanning his owns.

Mason cried when he saw his beloved subject to the awful violence of this cock pounding her tight little pussy, taking pleasure in being penetrated like a vulgar whore asking for her dose of drugs.

"You can see me, _my love_ " Alex says looking into his eyes, a hateful and corrupt pleasure seizes her being while she feels the glans of her lover penetrated her uterus by bestial shelling and without love "but you can't touch me."

Sonny & Alex have stripped and crawled on the couch, facing each other, getting their pussy plowed by their lover under the eyes filled with a deep despair of Mason, knowing that he has definitely lost his wife.

The final act of the night was when the Minotaurs raises one leg of their female, facing Mason, so that he can admire their moment of pleasure in these females claiming their love juice. Mason lowers his eyes when he sees his wife's belly rounding to each ejaculation of the imposing daemons in Alex's womb, marking her as his property.

After a well deserved rest, Alex escorts the gentlemen to the door, parading throughout the apartment with Sonny from their big bellies filled with semen.

"How does it feel to be humiliate, Mason?" Alex declares sitting on his knees, her belly filled crushing his penis flaccid and deprived of its rigor of yesteryear. "Our relationship will be like this from now on: **WE** will separate room, **YOU**  no longer be attending any girl and **I**  fuck with anyone, men, women, wizards and perhaps even animals if the mood takes me. These images of pleasure will be engraved in your head forever, they will come every time you think of wanting to make love. I am the one who commands, it is understood, **DOG**!!!"

The powerful cry of the last word makes him lift his head in terror, nodding his head in obedience to his wife's new frightening personality.

The rest of the stay was quiet for Mason, keeping his tail between his legs quiet so as not to annoy Alex and her new lover Sonny. His wife strutted in the apartment exposing her body, making love in every room of the apartment with Sonny.

The following week was even more perverted for Alex than she'd even realized.

Lying on his stomach, Alex was awake with her face pressed against the pillow, with the sensation of a large object sinking and withdrawing again and again in her ass. Sodomy was new to her but she quickly adapted to this shameful practice but how pleasant. She takes her time to wake up, stretch out her arms and look at the landscape through the window.

At least until her partner ends up cumming, which was none other than the awesome daemon-futa Taylor.

She wanted to fulfill her commitment in this stupid bet, and since she tasted the pleasures of cuckolding her husband at any time of the day, she had no more shame or scruple to yield to her desires. Alex has adopted her new slutty side with happiness and does not regret anything.

The wizard takes full advantage of the fashion of the "partner swapping" one way, insulting her husband in the sextos-selfie send. The first time she came back to PC, she invited Taylor to fill her belly while talking with Mason on video call, where she made him enjoy the sight of her immensity cudgel of flesh in her vagina.

She made him fully enjoy the call by putting the phone on a chair, the camera on them, where Taylor fucked the wizard with her housewife ass close up a phone where the submissive husband masturbated watching his wife copulating with the great futa.

His wife sent him tons of photos and videos of the same kind, as when she dressed in miniskirt and pink top with write "FUCK ME I'M FAMOUS". Her skirt was lifted to the waist to show her white thong in her ass and a well built male with his big cock on her tanned buttocks (she was tanned there is little).

Alex thanks Taylor for waking her up every morning and the futa tells her that she can call her whenever she wants pour the _sweet wake up_ , making the two women laugh.

The days passed thus for the mother of the family, forgetting her emasculated husband and her selfish children not caring about her past misfortune. She prefers to spend her days in this beautiful paradise of pleasure and déparavation, where at no time she was not filled or tasted to the slobbering pussy of a woman, or Sonny.

For breakfast, she went to the dairy market, held by a daemon of type Daecow: a human/cow hybrid with the skin color of cows, little horns/ears/tail of cows, even if they have only females of their kind (the females have breasts permanently filled with milk and a long penis with balls).

She had completely forgotten about the advice on fluids of daemons can lose the mind to humans/wizards: their vaginal/anal juice that renews the skin and stimulates sexual arousal, their sperm containing a powerful aphrodisiac, or their saliva containing a powerful drug that subjugates humans and makes them stupidly docile like dogs. Alex prefers to focus on the satisfaction she earns with each sexual relationship with them.

After getting dressed in a long blue dress, leaving part of her shoulders/neck exposed, but it's just for decoration as the garment lets everything see through its transparency. Alex took the most important meal of the day where she sucked the daecow for a long time until she ended up enjoying her milk in her throat. The difference with other daemons is that the daecows enjoy sperm with the taste/consistency of milk, making addicts persons with the best will in the world for its incomparable taste.

She then joined Marcus Josiajh for her overall assessment of the week, Alex did not hesitate his proposal for a quick fuck in a public place. They made love with the love trapped between him and a tree, in front of all the passers-by strolling around, she still feels the feeling of shame at the exhibition imposed in front of all these strangers but this negative feeling turns quickly into enjoy to be watched being filled by a professional man.

The wizard finishes again with the belly deformed by the surplus of sperm deposited in her belly, she is astonished that a being can produce as much liquid of life but as they are magical beings, the capacities of the daemons did not her surprise more so.

After that, Alex left to join Sonny who is waiting for her at the pool to teach her something fun.

And now she's back, in mermaid with Sonny become centauress (temporarily for both), at the edge of the pool with her new best friend who penetrates her vagina with her tongue.

* * *

 

**???**   
**March 30, 2018**

As she was going to join Sonny's room on the eighth floor, Alex ended up entering a strange hallway.

"Ok, you got the wrong floor, it happens" Alex said aloud, leaning on number 8 but the curiosity took her, much more than sexual excitement with the program of the day.

With her panties wet with excitement through her pussy eager to spend another day of debauchery with Sonny, Alex walks down the dark dimly lit hallway, where she walks endlessly across the long hallway where all doors are closed. She ended up falling on a half-open door and went inside. What was not her surprise to discover her former partner-in-crime Stevie Nichols hampered in a black straitjacket with open to her breasts, position on a sawhorse in the triangular part hurts her sex and she is whipped by the horsewhip of her torturer.

Alex does not care that her now enemy, who should not be dead broken in piece of ice? It does not matter, she is better than it would be nice to see her being tortured.

She looks inside a new door to discover with amazement her good friend Harper Beakerman with her husband Zeke Beakerman, as well as her friends-magic Tutor Hatchback and Felix Alvarado, all four in acts of love but. .. with the _bad_  partner. With hearts in her eyes, Harper happily sucks the cock of the lost Grand Rinaldi descendant, while Max's former teacher (and half-elf) is taken back against the wall by Zeke.

"You ate all the 'special' chocolates I got for you!" a daemon dressed as a scientist outfit chuckles by tapping his touch pad, hex had not seen her and luckily for her.

She does not have time to wonder what are these _chocolates_ , she prefers to disappear before being caught.

The next piece is even stranger, but this time she had the _pleasant_  surprise to discover her little brother Max Russo in a good ... exciting posture?

A large daemon female of type Arachnea (a level 4 daemon): she is human in appearance above the waist, except for its height of at least 3 meters, with three pairs of legs and a very long abdomen of 5 meters ending in a wide arachnid anus. She has translucent blue hair, tanned skin, dark black arms/legs and black abdomen, except for the ventral part/anus, which is translucent blue.

So Max is stuck in the archnea's anus, which squeezes her anal muscles to aspirate her little naked brother into her. Max moaned with each compression around his skin, pulling his tongue stupidly to express his pleasure.

In the other part of the big room, Alex sees Talia Robinson naked with a big belly and her legs spread and lifted, Max's fiance laying eggs in a basin where there are at least twenty eggs in it. Talia continues to lay by the vagina, and anus, and she screams with happiness at every egg shoot out.

The wizard curious, and slightly frightened, leaves without making any noise. All these _practices_  have turned her thoughts upside down, some of her want to leave this center and never come back. The other part, the new perversity growing within her, wanting to know the same treatment as them.

She must know more!

After visiting the rooms leading to the end of the hallway, Alex pokes his head into the final room that looks like a big science lab.

Rosie Heavens is naked and kneeling in a large glass greenhouse, she is a guardian angel and another ex-girlfriend of Justin Russo. Her large white wings, with some parts in light pink or purple, are deployed and she holds her big belly swollen, much more than her physique can bear and she seems unhappy. Alex can see several eggs at her knees.

In a silver cage, she recognizes her mother Theresa Russo with big white rabbit ears, her arms and legs hairy like rabbits and her feet replaced by white rabbit's feet. She also sees her father, with a new appearance like Theresa but in a version with more feminine forms, ~~his~~  her male genitals vanished.

Her parents enjoys being fucked by two small wererabbit clinging to their big belly with their little hands, they sways their hips to penetrate them even if they are already pregnant.

"... Finally, humans are still good incubators."

"Magical creatures produce in larger quantities but some parts of the production are just lower quality chocolate eggs than those made by humans ..."

"... I'm starving ..."

"Shut up Zoe, I work."

Alex looks at the conversation. She recognizes Damon, his assistant Aerys and Damon's sister, Zoe Gray.

A female Daemon of the Slaynirs breed, Zoe has similarities to the centaurs except that their lower parts are silvery and metallic in consistency, their four legs ending in a very sharp blade and long tail acting as silver blade too. They also have hair, hands/arms up to shoulder, chest, shoulder blades and belly button of silver color. Zoe has the personality of a child, blue eyes and silver tongue too, Alex met her with Sonny during a walk, she had told them.

"Hey guys! You're lookin' yummy yourselves!" Zoe smiles as she licks her chops, looking them up and down in their swimsuits.

It could be a cute flirt if her enormous stomach was not so rounded, so rounded that she had to hold two people and had to walk on tiptoe/blades.

Luckily Selina showed up for lead her to her brother Damon, Alex ignores if she would have devoured them.

The wizard sees her stomach still inflated, or even bigger than before, is it really her original form? It does not matter. Alex looks in the room, seeing several types of eggs on pedestals. Some are solid gold, others black that she understands that they are these famous chocolate eggs, and the last eggs are quite normal if not for their large size, like those at the feet of the angel.

"Finally, the wizards make better incubators" Aerys tells her boss, who sighs bored.

"They're pretty hard to convince, or capture. I do not want to be banned again in this stupid dimension."

"Why this obsession with mixtures? Our females always give birth to good children, right?"

"You are always new, have not you learned your classes? It is our intestines that produce the eggs of our day, the uteri of the daemons are damaged and we do not yet know the cause. By converting a human into Hybrid can give us answers to fix this problem."

"Why eggs in chocolates then?" Zoe asks this time, but not really interested in the _smart_  conversation.

"Family tradition, but I will change the traditions of humans with my own vision" Damon rubs his hands predicting imagined results.

She has heard enough, the wizard think it is time to leave but unfortunately, Alex feels a weight on her shoulder, she turns to see a daemon having spotted and giving her a carnivorous smile. She swallows the ball in her throat to be caught.

The last thing she sees is Zoe's huge mouth after grabbing her jaw like snakes and getting ready to swallow her.

**•••**

**Conjugal Bed of Alex/Mason, Greyback Household**   
**March 30, 2018**

Alex wakes up sweaty in her bed, comfortably seated and safe in Mason's protective arms.

"Whew, it was only a dream" she reassures herself as she gets out of bed.

She walks to the bathroom, where she splashes water on her face. She hears and feels her husband take her in his arms and place little love kisses on her exposed neck. It was really a dream, Mason is still in love with her, she never did anything with these _daemons_  and she was never swallowed by ...

"Go back to bed, kay" he mumbles under his breath, she nods and he returns to bed, but not without kissing her pregnant belly where new wolf cubs are growing up.

Alex turns to go back to sleep, but not before that for a second, the pupils of her eyes turn bright red like snakes, her skin becomes partly amber and several tentacles appear under her dress and under her golden hair.

She did not notice either an invisible shape watched her in a corner of the bathroom.

In one basket, several large eggs laid by Alex earlier are brooded waiting to be born.

**Happy End (?)**

**•••**

**OC's Cast**

**Dagon Gray - August Maturo**   
**Zoe Gray - Miranda Cosgrove**   
**Aerys Eroth - Bailee Madison**   
**Selina Magnokk - Elizabeth Gillies**   
**Taylor P'nacktch - Victoria Silvstedt**   
**Marcus Josiajh - D. B. Woodside**

**WOWP's Cast**

**Alex Greyback - Selena Gomez**   
**Mason Greyback - Gregg Sulkin**   
**Justin Russo - David Henrie**   
**Theresa Russo - María Canals Barrera**   
**Jerry Russo - David DeLuise**   
**Maximilian Russo - Jake T. Austin**   
**Talia Robinson - McKaley Miller**   
**Harper Beakerman - Jennifer Stone**   
**Zeke Beakerman - Dan Benson**   
**Juliet Van Heusen - Bridgit Mendler**   
**Rosie Heavens - Leven Rambin**   
**Stevie Nichols - Hayley Kiyoko**   
**Miranda Hampson - Lucy Hale**   
**Tutor Hatchback - Paulina Olszynski**   
**Gigi Hollingsworth - Skyler Samuels**   
**Felix Alvarado - Frank Pacheco**

**Other Series' Cast**

**Mikayla Skeech - Selena Gomez**   
**Jessie Prescott - Debby Ryan**   
**Sonny Munroe - Demi Lovato**   
**London Tipton - Brenda Song**   
**Bailey Pickett - Debby Ryan**   
**Raquel "Rocky" Blue - Zendaya Coleman**   
**Cecilia "CeCe" Jones - Bella Thorne**   
**Georgia Jones - Anita Barone**   
**Riley Matthews - Rowan Blanchard**   
**Topenga Matthews - Danielle Fishel**


End file.
